Incarnation of Seagull
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Romansa yang menurutmu sebagai landasan atas perasaan cinta, berubah menjadi titik hitam yang sulit kau pecahkan. Terjatuh seperti seorang ahli, lalu tewas dan menjadi kosong. Dia mati karena dirimu, kau yang anarkis dan liar yang perlahan membunuh perasaan [Izumi Sena, Anzu, Sazanami Jun]


**Incarnation Of Seagull**

**Romansa yang menurutmu sebagai landasan atas perasaan cinta, berubah menjadi titik hitam yang sulit kau pecahkan. Terjatuh seperti seorang ahli, lalu tewas dan menjadi kosong. Dia mati karena dirimu, kau yang anarkis ****juga**** liar dan perlahan membunuh perasaan [Izumi Sena, Anzu, Sazanami Jun]**

Panas. Berteduh menjadi cara paling romantis yang dapat kau kagumi jika bertemu seorang teman paling istimewa. Tertegun, menatap lesu, menjadi kurang stabil menambah kesan atraktif pada langkah awal.

Menunggu meski kau membencinya tapi tetap melakukan itu seperti sebuah keharusan.

Dalam langkah ragu yang tak dapat di hitung, Jun melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana bayangan segelap jegala berpendar dan mulai mendekati. Jun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menyeka keringat dan sesekali melirik arloji rusak akibat terjatuh saat menangkap bahu Anzu.

Jun bertidak seolah peduli dengan situasi yang tengah ia hadapi, tapi pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Ia sedikit tertekan dan sangat menjadi mudah sensitif, apalagi minggu terakhir ini membuat semangatnya bertebaran di angkasa seperti bulu-bulu yang di hamburkan.

Bayangan sepekat jelaga itu mendekat, berpayung helai kelabu yang memprotes tentang keadaan alam yang berubah-rubah. Gesekan antara sepatu dan tanah menambah kesan mendebarkan bagi Jun, ia diam sebentar menatap bayangan itu ketika si helai kelabu mendekat, kemudian mendongak ketika si Kelabu menyapa tegas. Kacau bukan main, helainya acak-acakan seperti tersapu ombak.

"Ya, Sazanami? Duh, sialan. Kau menganggu waktuku. Anak-anak mungkin akan marah kalau tahu aku keluyuran. Cepat katakan apa maksudmu menelponku?!"

Sazanami Jun mematung. Seperti boneka tak bernyawa yang di bawa kesana kemari. Ia membalas tatapan Sena yang menyalang, penuh marah juga penyesalan. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan kau tak dapat mengembalikannya lagi.

Sena diam sejenak, melihat ke dalam mata Jun, apakah ia cukup yakin untuk langsung menghajar Jun atau menunggu dulu hingga Morisawa datang dengan antek-anteknya. Tapi ia berpikir akan lebih bagus jika Morisawa yang berhadapan dengan Jun, menghajar lelaki berambut selembut satin itu dengan gaya Ninja ala milenium.

Pada akhirnya Sena berujar. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Anzu itu memang hal paling tolol, Jun."

Ada jeda ketika mereka bertatapan. "Sudah aku bilang jangan pernah lakukan itu! Morisawa juga mengatakan hal yang sama, mungkin juga Si Rambut Selada itu. Kau memang sudah kelewatan batas."

"Ah..." Itu nada penyesalan yang tumpah ruah dari perasaan Jun. Tertuang tidak begitu manis di atas kepalanya.

"Kau mungkin tahu, Izumi-san. Aku benar-benar lupa soal itu. Aku amat menyesal."

Kelopak bunga Mawar yang entah muncul dari mana terbang, hinggap di bahu Sena tapi tidak di singkirkannya sama sekali. Ia melipat tangan sebatas dada, memejamkan mata dan sedikit menunduk.

Memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Jun. Ia mungkin akan memukul Jun secara acak dan penuh fantasi, memberitahu kondisi Anzu terkini atau bermain teka-teki yang tak dapat Jun temukan jawabannya.

Kala maniknya terbuka lebar, Sena menangapi Jun dengan enggan. "Anzu itu, kupikir dia masih mengharapkan sesuatu darimu dan aku berharap kalau dia tidak begitu."

"Dia kenapa?" Ada kekhawatiran dari cara Jun mengucapkan, ia seperti menahan tangis yang tak tersampaikan dan perasaan aneh yang terkubur selebar bulan sabit.

"Dia mengejarmu." Sena berujar tanpa ragu, seolah Jun akan merasa bersalah karenanya. "Dan jatuh karena dirimu juga."

Di tempat yang bisa di katakan sebuah Cafe, Jun termangu. Sedikit bodoh kala memalingkan wajah dari Sena ketika mereka membicarakan seorang gadis yang hancur. Mereka diam sejenak ketika sebuah nampan berisi es krim yang penuh tersaji untuk mereka.

Sena menyendokan satu ke mulut, berbicara dengan nada sumbang. "Dia begitu terpengaruh olehmu." Kemudian melanjutkan. "Jatuh sendirian itu tidak baik."

Kemudian Jun dikejutkan oleh memori tipis ketika Anzu muncul dalam keadaan yang tak menguntungkan baginya. Sayu dan lemah, hancur dan kurang siaga. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Anzu ada di sana, menikmati pemandangan yang seharusnya tak ia lihat, mendengar ucapan yang semestinya tak didengarnya.

"Anzu sudah tahu." Sena berkata seolah ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini bermaksud. Ia tidak merasa tenang sama sekali. Sedikit lagi ia mungkin akan membalikan meja bundar yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Jun. "Kau bahkan mengatakan itu di hari Ulang Tahunnya."

Benar, Jun mengatakannya, ia berkata sambil tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Mereka bukan Hiyori atau Nagisa, bukan juga Ibara atau sejenisnya. Mereka orang lain, teman baru, berkata bahwa Anzu bukan apa-apa baginya, bilang bahwa gadis itu hanya pelengkap dari dunia selebritinya. Anzu gadis biasa yang hobi bermimpi buruk.

Waktu itu Anzu menanggapi dengan kisah yang positif, curhatnya dengan Sena membawakan hasil yang bagus, meski Sena merasa sakit ketika Anzu mulai memenuhi buku pelajarannya dengan Puisi sakit hati, putus cinta, penolakan, perasaan yang setengah-setengah dan cinta yang kadas.

Subaru yang bermulut besar melaporkan itu pada Sena, Yuki menjadi dramatis, sementara Hokuto mendadak mementori Anzu sepanjang istirahat. Hokuto berkata. "Laki-laki bodoh." lalu "Aku akan bicara padanya."

Anzu menolak, ia bilang dia baik-baik saja, tapi Puisi yang dibuatnya adalah hal lain. Dan juga ia menangis tiap kali kesempatan, kadang-kadang Sora yang memergokinya, kadang juga Mao yang sedang iseng jalan-jalan. Mao lebih impresif, dia menjadi sosok yang paling hangat ketika Anzu begitu.

Seminggu telah berlalu, Anzu menghilang. Sena tidak melihatnya di mana-mana dan Tsukasa mulai gusar dan heboh. Dalam sebuah rapat pertemuan yang diam-diam mereka adakan tanpa OSIS, Arashi bilang Anzu sakit, patah hati karena Jun. Ia berkata begitu.

Kemudian sebuah pesan Line masuk ke Sena, dari Jun. Lalu mereka bertemu di sini.

"Yang telah kau lakukan pada Anzu adalah kebodohan. Kau tak perlu berkata begitu padanya." Ia menambahkan. "Dia anak baik, kalau kau tak bisa menjaganya biar aku saja! Atau mungkin orang lain, bisa saja itu Leo atau siapa lah."

"Aku bertemu dengamu ingin menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada Anzu-san, jika Izumi-san berkehendak. Ia menonaktifkan Line dan semua akun sosial medianya."

"Dia memblokirmu." Sena berkata antusias, es krimnya habis. Ia berpikir untuk lekas pergi.

"Dia memblokirku?"

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf." Sena diam sejenak. "Aku bisa mengantarkanmu kepadanya, tapi aku tak yakin dia mau melihatmu."

"Dia... Dia mungkin mau." Jun percaya diri.

"Itu mungkin dulu sebelum kau begitu. Kau sudah mengkhianati Anzu, membunuh perasaannya, membuatnya jatuh, menghilang tanpa sebab dan itu semua tindakan bodoh. Semua kelakuan apatismu menyebakan dia begitu."

"Aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

"Tapi dia sudah membeku, mungkin dia membencimu, Sazanami. Kau membunuh perasaanya, cintanya, kasih sayangnya. Kau bodoh."

"Apa kau punya saran, Izumi-san"

"Ada." Jawab Sena puas. "Tapi aku tak yakin Anzu mau kalau kau begitu."

"Apa?"

"Minta maaf dengan tulus. Kau hanya perlu minta maaf padanya, jangan katakan alasanmu. Katakan padanya kalau kau membutuhkan Anzu yang dulu, Anzu yang selalu ceria dan antusias. Anzu yang manis dan baik hati."

"Apa itu belum terlambat?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, Sazanami. Aku tak tahu cara menyembuhkan Anzu. Dia patah hati karena kau mengabaikannya, kau selalu bilang perkerjaan dan temanmu lebih berarti, Anzu diam saja, tapi dia tersinggung. Kau adalah alasan kenapa dia menjadi begitu lemah, meski Anzu tak mau kau menjadi pihak yang disalahkan, kenyataannya dia begitu karenamu."

Jun diam sejenak, mengomentari sifat apatisnya yang samar-samar ia tunjukan pada Anzu. Dimulai tidak pernah minta maaf ketika hilang, melakukan sesuatu yang pahit tanpa penyesalan, berbohong sana-sini, mengabaikan setiap pertanyaan yang Anzu sampaikan, pergi makan-makan dengan orang lain di hari Ulang Tahun Anzu yang membuat Anzu merayakan itu bersama Hiyori dan anak-anak Yumenosaki yang kala itu libur manggung.

Anzu mungkin sakit hati, Jun satu-satunya yang ia tunggu di hari Ulang Tahunnya. Ia bahkan tak mengucapkan Selamat kepada Anzu dan mengangkat bahu ketika Anzu bertanya pada sebuah video siaran langsung.

Anzu bertanya.

_Kau sedang apa, Jun?_ Yang sebenarnya berarti, _Aku butuh kamu_

_Apa film yang kau lihat minggu ini, Jun?_ Yang sebenarnya berarti, _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan nonton film._

_Jun, aku senang melihatmu._ Yang berarti, _Kenapa kau tak datang padaku? Aku ingin lihat Bintang._

_Aku mendengarkan lagu barumu._ Yang berarti, _Kenapa kau tak bernyanyi di hari Ulang Tahunku?_

"Aku menyesal, Izumi-san"

Terdengar tawa mengejek. "Tentu saja, Sazanami. Penyesalan akan datang, tapi apa kau dapat memperbaikinya?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Kau tahu Seagull, Sazanami?"

"Ya..."

"Perasaan Anzu sudah usang dibawa oleh jelmaan Seagull."

.

.

.

**A/N : Ah, akhirnya aku bisa nulis fandom ini lagi. Aku sedang nulis cepet dan berharap akan bisa terupdate cepet juga. Jun dan Izumi ah...**


End file.
